Where He Belongs
by Moon Child 101
Summary: We all know Daniel wants to go to Atlantis. Jack had his reasons but what caused his change of heart?


**_Been a while dear readers. It's Moon! So this is a Jack/Daniel fic! Meaning SLASH. If this isn't your thing, move on. Sorta AU._**

**_Jack and Daniel as a Guide/Sentinel pair intrigues me. I read a fic and fell in love._**

**_~ XO Moon_**

* * *

_Jack grabbed the tissue box. Kawalsky smirked in amusement. "I get it."_

_Jack ran to the Gateroom just as the wormhole deactivated. He picked up the lone tissue box. A soft, fond smile appeared on his face. It turned into a smug smirk as he faced Samuels._

* * *

_"... Lower your guns." A low, smooth, calm voice spoke through the chamber. However, to Jack, it was as if the man was right next to him._

_Jack watched the kiss. He smiled and whooped along with the others. He had to really focus on the couple to block out the loud shouts. _

_"Sir?"_

_"Colonel?"_

_"O'Neer?"_

_"Jack?" Blue eyes met brown. This was when Jack truly came online._

* * *

The strong scent of the SGC infirmary shook him from his musings.

_Abydos_.

Jack, yet again, mentally cursed that fateful trip.

Dr. Janet Fraiser's eyes twinkled fondly at his expression.

"Don't say it." He muttered. He scrubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sir, you know I'm quite fond of SG-1. And, technically I don't play favorites." She winked. A smile broke out on his face. "So I say this with love. You're playing a dangerous game."

Jack removed his hands from his face. A figure behind the Doc caught his attention and his snappy retort flew from his mind. Doctor Daniel Jackson followed Janet's tilted head. He sat on the bed next to Jack. Blue eyes of steel stared defiantly into Jack's.

Jack hissed in frustration. "One would think you would be happy you're getting your way, Doctor Jackson." On any other day, Daniel would be smug. Jack, yet again proved with words, he wasn't as idiotic as he appeared.

An amused cough and a snort met his statement. Janet moved to Daniel's side. The fact he silently let her have her way with him was a real testament to how pissed her favorite archaeologist was. She glanced at Jack. He cringed with realization. An icy silence surrounded the trio. Janet walked away to get his allergy shots. The tip tap tip tap of her heels reverberated in Jack's ears.

"I am happy. You know how long I've wanted this. However, I'm wondering why the sudden change of heart. You made your opinion of me going to Atlantis well known." His tone was scathing.

"The words you're looking for are, 'Thank you, Jack.'" Yes. Jack had approached General Hammond two weeks ago. Even he was stunned at Jack's turnabout. Nothing he could say could get the truth out of Jack. In fact, the only person who wasn't shocked was Janet. The sound of her heels alerted him of her return. He could even hear the syringes rolling on the metal tray. He rubbed his temples. Janet smiled sympathetically. He had to get out of there.

"You're free to go, Sir." Janet watched worriedly. He had actually waited for her permission. She quickly finished with Daniel. She watched him stride out of her lair. _Idiots_. She shook her head. _My idiots_. She chuckled.

Sam, Janet, and Daniel sat in the backseat. Jack and Teal'c sat in front. Jack clutched the steering wheel in a death grip. He could hear Janet and Sam whispering. He could hear the bass of the car five cars back. He could see storm clouds moving in. A muffled honk could be heard. Daniel's cologne surrounded him.

"Colonel!"

"Sir!"

"Jack!"

"O'Neill."

"Jack!" Daniel leaned forward to touch his shoulder. Jack shook out of his thoughts.

"Damn it, Jack! Slow down!"

"Sorry Sam." Janet muttered as she straightened up.

They struggled to keep up with the storming archaeologist and Jaffa.

"Doctor Jackson! The infamous SG-1." Dr. Elizabeth Weir stepped forward.

"This is John Sheppard and Rodney McKay." John's gaze pierced Jack. The group talked about this and that.

"Well. We should probably head out."

Daniel hugged Janet, Sam, and Teal'c. When he got to Jack, he shook his head sadly. "Last chance. There's still something you're not telling me. I will find out. When I do, you and I are gonna have words." His words were soft yet louder as if he shouted them from across the room. He patted Jack on the shoulder and turned away.

Janet moved to Jack's side. "They'll take care of him." She murmured. Jack stood still, giving no notice.

"Rodney! At least, let the man get on the ship first." The last thing the group saw was the unapologetic Rodney talking to an oblivious Daniel.


End file.
